Mystic Revelations
by Nightmare Senshi
Summary: What happens when the Mystic Senshi bust out of Eternity's Revenge and get their own series? Read on to find out. (Documents lost, put on hold indefinately)
1. And so it begins....

Mystic Revaltions Chapter One   
  
  
  


Mystic Revelations  
Chapter 1   
And so it begins....   


  
  
    Michael scowled and sighed as he walked out of Purity's room. He looked at Sara with imploring eyes as he sat down next to her. Sara smiled softly and put her book down marking her place as she did so.   
    "Sar…she won't go to bed…."   
    Sara chuckled softly and stood up her mismatched red and gold eyes glittering as she walked to the bedroom door "Alright.I'll get her to bed, Mikey." With that, she sliped into the room.   
    Michael looked at his brother and sighed, "Be happy you don't have any children…"   
    His brother, the guardian of Eternity chuckled "Set and I don't get along remember?"   
    "Oh…yea that's right…"   
    Sara closed the door behind her and looked at her daughter, the young Senshi of the planet Diode. Her golden blonde hair and blue eyes twinkle just like Sara's. Sara patted the child on the head and tucked her in.   
    "So what's the problem kiddo?"   
    The young child grinned, "He won't tell me a story!!"   
    "That all??" Sara chuckled "I'll tell you one"   
  
  
  
  
    _Queen Serenity walked quickly down the halls of the Moon Palace to the gardens, her mind racing. As she reached the gardens, she heard the people she wants to see before she sees them. The Mystic Senshi were all training…sort of.   
    Sailor Silent Echo, known as Princess Alana or Echo, was mixing drinks. Her deep violet eyes were slightly glazed as she looked at Serenity, meaning she had been drinking a lot. Serenity sighed as Echo went back to mixing drinks, a sweat drop appearing on her head.   
    The next Mystic she saw was Sailor Lunar Eclipse, Serenity's own little sister Isis. Eclipse was lounging on a chair her white hair flowing down her back. She smiled at her sister watching the crescent moon on her cheek sparkle in the light. Eclipse sipped from a glass of wine her eyes half closed as she watched her team mate Eternal Death.   
    Eternal Death, also known as Meli, is skipping rope her bright pink hair bouncing behind her and into her bright blue eyes. She stopped and bowed low as she saw Serenity and then sat down at the garden table pouring herself a cup of tea.   
    Serenity blinked as swords clanked behind her and turned around her eyes worried, only to see two more of the mystics smiling at each other, their swords locked. Sailor Chimera and Sailor StarFire, also known as Charmane and Blaze, were sweaty and quickly jumped past Serenity and disappearing from view. Chimera's blue tinted skin and silvery-blue hair sparkling in the sunlight, StarFire's auburn hair as firey looking as Chimera's looked icy.   
    Serenity shook her head and watched as two more of the Mystics came walking down one of the paths, Sailor Nova and Sailor IceStorm, Karma and Fate respectively. Nova's long hair was pulled back in a ponytail swaying behind her as she and Fate talked. Fate's aqua eyes and hair both taking on a mystical glow as she walked.   
    Serenity looked around still looking for the Mystic who summoned her. Nightmare was always hard to find but more so when they were in the gardens. She continued down one of the paths to find the only other Mystic besides Nightmare that she had not seen. The healer of the Mystics, SolarWind was kneeling on the ground tending to a rose bush. Her violet hair and tan eyes reflected no light as she bowed her head to Serenity then went back to the rose bush.   
    "Slyph? Have you seen Nightmare?"   
    SolarWind looked up "Yes your Highness I have. She seemed a bit… sad and was walking towards the pool…"   
    Serenity smiled and nodded "Thank you Slyph…"   
    Serenity walked quickly down the path hoping to catch Nightmare before her mood turned foul. She lost hope when she made her way out of the gardens and found Nightmare throwing helpless guards into the pool. She cautiously walked around the pool watching the guards pull themselves out of the water.   
    "Nightmare…is this necessary?"   
    Nightmare spun around to reveal that the front of her shirt had a slash mark in it "Yes it is, Serenity!"   
    Serenity blinked and then bowed to Nightmare "Forgive my intrusion…but you did summon me?"   
    Nightmare blinked then nodded "Indeed I did, come with me. We have much to discuss."   
    Serenity nodded as she followed Nightmare barely conscious of where they were going. Nightmare barely paid attention to Serenity as she walked, anger still clouding her mind. She stopped in a large room and points to a seat "Sit Serenity"   
    Serenity nods as she sits down watching Nightmare carefully "So… you wanted to talk to me?"   
    Nightmare snapped, "Yes I did. It is about Beryl. The mystics have business to attend…so I will be giving the Princesses of the Planets a power similar to ours."   
    "A-are you sure they are-"     "Yes I am sure, but each will be able to chose whether or not they want the power. If they do not we will find another compatible candidate"   
    "I see…Saraphin… are you sure about this? We could use the Mystics here more than any group of Planetary-"   
    "That is enough Serenity I have made my mind up. You are dismissed"   
    Serenity blinked then walked back to the Palace her mind spinning at the unusual shortness of Nightmare. Normally Nightmare was very kind and never quite so short with people. Something had to be bothering her badly.   
    Nightmare sighed and looked at the sky, a hurt look in her eyes as she sat down. Her mind raced and she wondered why she would get so upset over Him of all people. Why he crossed her mind at a time like this was beyond her but she knew that she and the Mystics would be leaving shortly, to find him, and maybe have some fun while they were at it. Nightmare pulled her fire red hair from her face and looked at the sky again with her mismatched gold and red eyes.   
    "Oh, why did you have to do that…we could have done it together...Love"   
    Nightmare wiped a tear from her eye and then stood up watching the stars. She walked back to the palace as night set. She whispered to a nearby group of shadows as she passed "be good Di…" and grinned as she hears low cursing.   
    She walked to her rooms shutting the doors gently behind her. She walked to her armoire and walked in taking her clothes off. She pulled on the black silk robe that he got her and walked out on her balcony to think. She looked over the gardens seeing a few couples walking. Echo, no Alana, and Gavin were talking quietly as they sat on the grass drinking shots. Sara chuckled at the two, knowing they enjoyed their drinking and she was not going to stop them. Not like she ever stopped anyone from doing anything…she could not…it was not in her nature, very little was in her nature. She sighed and walked back inside. Her life was going nowhere in the Palace. It was time that she and the Mystics went on a trip… a very long trip. After all, were there not rumors of Chaos slinking around somewhere?   
    Nightmare shook her head and sat at her vanity table brushing her hair out and wondered where she would take the mystics. They had been though so much with her yet…they had missed out on so much of their lives a "normal" people…did she really have a right to do that to another group of young ladies?   
    She scowled and threw her brush at the vanity mirror shattering it and walking away. She never looked back at the shattered vanity nor did she care.   
  


**Weeks later**

  
  
    Sara looked over her shoulder not showing any emotion as she and the Mystics left. Her hair shone like molten fire in the suns rays as she boarded the ship that would whisk the Mystics away from the Solar System.   
    "Are you sure about this Sara?" Slyph asked as the door closed behind Sara.   
    "Yes I am. Now let us go."   
    Slyph nodded as she took the ship up and out of the Moon Kingdom and it's solar system………… 
_  
  
  
  
    Sara smiled as she tucked the now slumbering Purity in. She stood up and walked to the door, gently opening it and turning the light off. She nodded to Eternity and Michael "She's asleep."   
    Michael smiled and kisses Sara "You are so good with her"  
    Sara smiled "I know"  
    Michael shook his head and then sighed as he looked at Eternity who just smiled and walked into his room,"Night you two"  
    Sara and Michael both nodded as he closed the door behind him. Sara yawned softly and curled up next to Michael "Been a long week…"  
    "Yea I know, so ready for bed?"  
    Sara nodded and they went into their room not noticing the eyes glowing in the kitchen window.  
  
  


**TBC…**

Authors notes  
    *Chibi Nightmare walks in looking around* CN: Hiya's!! Welcome to the Author's notes. If you want to know what happened in the week break in the story ya gotta read "Eternity's Revenge" Sar-chan decided not to write it out since it was already done. Lazy I tell ya.   
    *Nightmare walks over and taps her chibi on the shoulder* 'cuse me?  
     CN:  um nothing? *Runs away*   
    *NM bows* hi I am Nightmare Senshi your host for the Authors notes, and the creator of the Mystic Senshi. As my chibi said if you want to know what happened in the gap in my story do read "Eternity's Revenge" by the Dude Slayer. You will find out more about everyone as the story progresses. Michael is an archangel, and Purity is obviously Mikey and Sar-chan's daughter. Any questions or comments please do Email me at [saramoonflower@cs.com][1]  
  
  

Ja Ne, Minna-san!! 

   [1]: malto:saramoonflower@cs.com



	2. The Fight Begins

Mystic Senshi Saga

Mystic Senshi Saga

Chapter 2

The Fight Begins

Sara stretched as she slowly got out of bed, her fire-red hair in disarray. She looked about the room that she had gotten for herself on Solari. She had been there what? Two, three weeks? Hard to tell when you were taking a much needed vacation. Of course she had not heard the end of it from Set, but tough solar systems, the Mystics were overworked. Not that she had told Set that. 

She sighed as she realized that it was time to pack up and leave. Some of the Mystics wanted to visit some old friends before they left for a backwater solar system that didn't have any senshi of their own. Sara knew that she would have to appoint some senshi there and that was always a hard task, even if she didn't have to deal with the moronic royals. 

Sara slowly opened her eyes, and winced at the light. 'What happened?' she wondered. The last thing she remembered was that she had gotten hit from behind. She looked about slowly her head spinning. All she could see was bright light. She frantically looked about fear creeping into her body. 

She went to reach for her transformation stick only to realize that she couldn't move her arms. Fear welled up in the Mystic, taking hold of her as she struggled with the bonds that were holding her. 

"HELP SOMEONE!!! WHO TIED ME UP?? I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" she screeched as her fear took control.

A woman stepped into her vision. She looked like a Faerie Queen, her golden hair was sparkling and her face was impish but her fire red eyes twinkling with hatred that marred the Fey beauty the woman had. Her blue dress sparkled unnaturally as if it was its own light source.

The woman laughed her voice chiming "well hello there...sister...."

Sara's eyes grew wide as she looked at her sister. The light died down to show that she was strapped to a slab of ice and that her friends were still out and in similar predicaments not too far away. She felt a wave of relief that Michael and Purity were not anywhere in the ice room.

"So dear sister, who was that blond that I saw you with? Or is he 'off-limits' like the rest of them?"  
Sara growled "Fan, leave them out of this. The Senshi are not any of your concern"

Fantasy chuckled "I think they are. You helped them get our power and then you locked me away, I think they are the very reason we are all here today."

Sara fumed as she struggled against her bonds. "Why don't you realize the real reason you were locked away?? You went crazy!!!"  
"Crazy?! CRAZY??? I did not go crazy!! The rest of you did!! I didn't so you had me locked up!!! You were jealous of me!!!"

"Fan...sister...reality check....that's not how it happened!!"

Fantasy growled and a staff similar to that of Nightmare's appeared in her hand "Oh? Well I do not care!! It no longer matters! I now have control over reality since you are tied up! And you Senshi will not even remember you exist!!"

Sara looked over at Echo and Chimera with a sad look at her two unconscious friends. She bit her lip and then looked back to her sister who was using her staff to access the Garden of Reality. She smirked as she slowly began to work her lock picks out of her costume. She quietly freed herself from her bonds watching her sister intently.

Free, she proceeded to try and wake her friends up. She first tried by pinching them, to no avail then got an evil smirk on her face as she put a hand over Chimera's mouth and pulled her hair. She was rewarded by Chimera's eyes opening with a look of hatred in them that was soon replaced by a look of relief. She gave her friend a thumbs-up and then released her from her bonds. 

When Chimera landed she looked about for her sword and cursed silently as she saw it right by Fantasy. She looked at Nightmare and shook her head; Nightmare in turn nodded and held up a finger as if to say "just a moment and we shall get it". Chimera nodded and then pointed to Echo and soon the two were waking their teammate and friend up.

Echo glared at Fantasy's back and power slowly began to gather in her hands.Nightmare grinned widely as she closed her eyes calling her staff to her.As her staff appeared Fantasy whipped around a ball of energy hurtling at Nightmare, who simply batted it away with her staff.Echo laughed as Fantasy was hit with her Silent Blast, which froze Fantasy's vocal cords making it impossible to cast half her spells. 

Fantasy glared at Echo with enough hatred to rival Setusa when she was pissed at Eternity.Nightmare dashed past her sister and retrieved not only their henshin sticks but also Chimera's sword. She tossed her friends their sticks and slid the sword on the floor to Chimera.

Chimera gave a thumbs up as she caught her stick and strapped on her sword. Echo's light laughter again filled the air as she held up her stick and yelled "Silent Echo Transform!!!"

In a sequence of purple flashes and sparkles, Echo is ready for battle.Her Silent Staff in her handsThe staff itself is a simple Glaive that is filled with the soundlessness of Space. She smiles as her eyes look upon Fantasy "Get ready to rumble, Bitch"

Fantasy glared again as she crushed a red stone, unfreezing her vocal cords "Any day"  
Nightmare nodded to Chimera as the two of them transformed. Chimera's pale skin turned bluish in hue, small stones appearing on her face. Her rapier was transformed into a long sword that had ice blue etching upon the blade.

Nightmare disappeared into a black and gold ball her. Her body suddenly exploded from the ball her Reality staff in hand, her fire red hair swirling about her body. She stood with her staff out in front of her, the gem in the dragon claw top glowing with power-

Chibi-Nightmare: *thwaps Nightmare* come on enough with how you look. get on with the story!!

Nightmare: *POUT* fine......*grumbles and goes back to typing*

In a flash, Fantasy had both Chimera and Echo in Fan Orbs, the two of them lost in a fantasy. She turned to her sister and her eyes twinkled "so sister, who do you think is more powerful, you or me?"

Nightmare growled "I should have made sure you never got out!!!"

Fantasy just laughed as a Fan Orb hit her sister sending her into the Fantasy world with her two friends.

Sara hit her alarm clock hard shattering it but also turning it off. She sat up in bed and sighed as she began to get ready for school. Some days she wished that she was not a normal girl, that she had an exciting life like Sailor Moon and the Senshi. She shook her head as she climbed out of bed and muttered "come on, you should know better, you're no superhero."

She slipped on an oversized shirt and walked out to the living room, as she reached the kitchen she nodded to her roommate. 

"hey E, how's it going with Set?"

"It's not," he said as she drank from his bottle of Jolt. 

Sara nodded and then looked into the fridge to find something quick for breakfast and hopefully something to take for lunch that Usagi wouldn't eat the second she opened her lunch.Sighing, Sara grabbed a left over bowl of rice for breakfast and then began to rummage through the fridge for lunch.

"I made you a lunch, just tell Usagi I made it and she'll leave it for you to eat."

"My question is what did you pack for me?""something I learned on my travels. You'll like it."

Sara nodded then hurried off to get dressed in her school uniform. When she was done she began to brush out her long fire red hair and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Ya know Sars the only interesting thing about you is your eyes. One red and the other gold. How that happened you'll never know because your parents died before you could ask them. Luckily you had Set and to take care of you," she told her reflection.

She looked at her clock and whimpered. she ran out of her room and into the kitchen TO EAT BREAKFAST QUICKLY BEFORE SHE LEFT.

E watched as Sara demolished her breakfast then sped out of the apartment with her breakfast. He shook his head as he began to clean up.

Sara screeched to a halt in front of Crossroads Junior High to catch her breath before going to class. Usagi soon joined her and the two ran to their class. The two smiled at Ms. Haruna as they slipped into their seats. 

"This is the second time this week....Out in the hall..."

They both hung their heads as they went out into the hallway. they sighed and stood there wondering how long they would be out there. 

"so why were you late, Usagi-Chan?"

"Slept in, you Sar-chan?"

"got caught up in brushing my hair again."

"so normal day for both of us."

"Hai, what do you think she'll do to us tomorrow?"

"Detention most likely...."

Sara nodded and they both stood there watching the clock as the morning went by. When the lunch bell rang the two stood there until Ms. Haruna came out and dismissed them, both promising to try to be on time the next day. 

As they went out to join their friends for lunch they talked about video games.

"Sailor Venus game? nah..I like the new Final Fantasy personally."

"Why do you like that? you can spend forever and not get anywhere!"

"Why? It gives me something to do in the evenings.."

Usagi looked at Sara "you don't go out with friends after school?"

Sara shook her head "you, Ami-Chan and Mako-chan are the onlyfriends I have and you guys usually disappear after school.."

Usagi looked a bit concerned at her friend but nodded and waved to their two friends as they waked towards their spot.

makoto smiled and held out a boxed lunch to Usagi, who gladly accepted having left her lunch at home once again. She then offered one to Sara who turned it down showing that she actually had a lunch, surprising her friends.

"Who made that?" Usagi asked.

"E did, real sweet, ne?"

Usagi paled "you sure it's safe?"

"completely, he can't kill me because the government would have a fit."

"why would they have a fit, Sar-chan?" Ami asked.

Sara looked at her hands "simple. They need some information they think I have, but I don't, Honest!!"

"we believe you Sar-chan" Usagi said laying a hand on Sara's shoulder.

Sara smiled then began to nibble on her lunch losing herself in her own thoughts, like every other day the friends ate together.

As the bell rang to let the students know that lunch was over, the girls packed up and got ready to go back to class. Sara still had a far away look in her eyes and the others were worried.

Authors Notes 

*Chibi Nightmare appears sitting on the floor * Konnichiwa Minna-san…I am here to do this instead of Nightmare…she's upset over some news she got… She was trying to finish chapter three before this got posted. But something's came up and chapter three is going to be put off for a bit. She does apologize for any aggravation, but she really can't write at the moment…*sniffles* The third chapter is going to be dedicated to a friend of hers that…well, let me just say Charlene, the Mystic's will miss you dearly. Without your friendship to Nightmare none of this would have been possible. The best of luck to you and we all hope you do get better and we don't have to put another sad authors notes in anytime soon 

*Chibi-Nightmare bows* good night Minna-san, may love always be in your hearts and always cherish the moments you get with the people you love…shit may hit the fan and they may not be there for you.

*Chibi-Nightmare walks off*


	3. A Day in The Life

Mystic Revelations

Mystic Revelations

Chapter 3

A Day in The Life

Sara once again woke up and looked at her alarm. She jumped out of bed and rushed around "oh noooooo! I'm going to be late again!!!! Ms. Haruna's going to KILL me!!!!"

She ran out into the kitchen and began to run about trying to get lunch and breakfast made all at once. She screeched as she ran into E at full speed and laid them both out on the kitchen floor.

"Why didn't you wake me up??!! I'm going to be late for school!!!"  
E chuckled and shook his head, and grinned as Sara glared at him. He then picked himself up off of the floor and dusted off imaginary dirt "It's Saturday, Sar-chan, relax and enjoy the day!"

Sara blinked a few times then lay down on the kitchen floor "Saturday? You mean… I don't have school???" she grinned and then jumped up "YES!!! I can go shopping…"her face fell at her own words.

"What's wrong?"

"I… *sigh* just realized that if I go I'm going to be going alone… that sucks…"

"Hey don't worry about it, you'll make friends soon enough. We just moved here… How hard could it be for a sweetheart like you to find friends?"  
Sara gave E an incredulous look "It took me all of the school year to make THREE friends… Most of the people my age think I'm a ditz or just plain stupid!"

Sara walked out of the kitchen and into her room dragging her feet. She opened her closet and then took out some clothes. She slipped into the tight fitting jeans and a tank top. She then walked to her vanity and picked up her brush. As she was running the brush though her "fire locks", as the boys in school called them, she wondered what she would do today. She shook her head as she put her brush down and then walked out to the living room. 

E watched from the kitchen as Sara walked with slumped shoulders and an overall miserable manner. He sighed and shook his head sadly then sat down at the table with his laptop. He did hate the fact that he and Set had to move half way across Japan in the summer with Sara and make her start over on her life, but they had to leave their old house, Sara had been in danger there. She hadn't known it but they had, and it's not like they were going to tell their young charge that she was a Senshi and ruin her normal life. Ok, so maybe Set had wanted to tell her but E had made it quite clear that if they didn't have to tell her they wouldn't; she deserved to have the life that none of them ever got the chance to have. He just wondered what affect being so close to the Inner Senshi would have on her memory and was glad that Sara didn't remember anything. 

Set had time and again tried to make E tell Sara who she really was but he refused flat out to tell her.

Fantasy scowled as she looked into her Dream Crystal and at the dreams of her sister and friends. "By L-sama…they don't have any dreams other than not being Senshi?? Ech…what an stupid dream…"

Sara sighed as she walked down the street looking at the shop windows.She was so engrossed with the displays that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was walking and ran into a young blonde boy with piercing blue eyes. As she blushed and tried to apologize to the boy she began blushing. The boy put his hand on her forehead, which caused her to blush harder.

"You ok? I'm sorry I bumped into you I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

Sara tried to talk but no words came from her mouth at first, when she found her voice she looked at the ground "no it was my fault, I was looking at the windows not where I was going."

The boy chuckled, and Sara guessed him to be maybe a year older than she was. "Don't worry about it, my name is Michael Kowara. I just transferred to Crossroads Junior High. Monday will be my first day."

Sara grinned "really? That's cool, so you probably don't know your way around. My name is Sara, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Sara-san. Perhaps you would show me around?"

Sara grinned widely "I thought you would never ask, come on!!" 

With that Sara grabbed Michael by the wrist and the two were running down the sidewalk. Michael admired her spunk as she drags him along. She was beautiful. Her stunning fire red hair, her captivating golden eyes; she seemed almost … magical.

Sara stopped in front of the Crown Arcade and smiled "this is where most of the kids from school come on the weekends."

"Oh? Then you must frequent here."

Sara looked down "not really… I'm not a very social person…. I usually stay at home when I'm not at school"

"Why's that? I'm sure boys just line up to ask you out…" Michael blushed and thought to himself "now she thinks you're trying to get her out on a date"

"Why? Because my school friends have a study group on the weekends and I am not really interesting in going."

"Oh but you do go out with your friends right?"

"Actually, no. They spend a lot of time studying for high school entrance exams…"

"Ouch…. that sucks."

Sara muttered as she walked into the arcade "Tell me about it…"

As the two walked about after getting coins to play some games, Sara got an uneasy feeling in her gut and looked over her shoulder. She saw nothing out of the ordinary and then went back to looking for a game to play.

Michael had found an unoccupied Sailor V game and was playing it. Sara sighed and then walked to the back of the arcade to sit down. She knew that she would not be noticed along the back wall so she sat down on the floor. 

Michael completed the game in its' entirety and looked about for his new friend. He really wondered why his brother had called him to Tokyo. He knew that he had met Sara before but for the life of him where he had was escaping him. He felt a deep bond with her almost, he would say, a love for her.He sighed as began to walk about, looking for Sara.

As he just about gave up hope he found her sitting between two claw games with her head bowed. He debated on whether or not to ask her if she was alright.He started when she looked up at him her eyes piercing his soul in a way that terrified him. He held out his hand to her and smiled. She looked away from him but took the offered hand and stood up.

After she stood up, she brushed the dust off her pants.Michael motioned to the door and she nodded, making her way to the front of the arcade.

Sara looked about her as they walked down the street. Watching the people milling about she had an odd sense of Déjà vu. One of the people she sensed that with was a young girl she had seen about school, Charmane, she though her name was. The girl's silver blue mane always made her stand out in a crowd. 

Michael watched Sara intently as the two walked back to her home. He noticed that she had a constant almost far away look in her eyes. As she led him to her apartment, he smiled glad to see his brother again.

Sara opened the door and yelled "HEY E I BROUGHT A FRIEND HOME!!!"

E walked out of the kitchen and grinned "Brother! You said you would be in town I just didn't expect you so soon."  
Sara looked between the two blinking and making confused noises.

Fantasy scowled and walked away from her crystal. She shook her head and walked into another room grinning at her captives. 

"Well, well so my dear mystics, how are you faring without your esteemed leader?"

Slyph looked up and growled, "Shut your mouth Fantasy. We know what you did to Sara and we will get you for this!!!"

Fantasy laughed haughtily and looked at the Mystics "I doubt that, dear. She and your two friends are quite immersed within their own dreams and I doubt they will figure it out too soon."

The Mystics growled in unison and glared at the woman who was once their friend. She smiled as she walked out the door "Now if you will excuse me, I have a Moon Brat to dispose of."

Fantasy disappeared in a swirl of multi-colored orbs. The Mystics looked at one another trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this one.

Fantasy smiled as she appeared behind the inner Planetary Senshi. She laughed evilly at them, as they stood exhausted from their battle. The Senshi spun around and looked at the blue clad woman curiously.

Sailor Moon was the first to speak "Who are you?"  
Fantasy smiled as she looked at Sailor Moon, "Why princess Serenity, I am surprised you don't remember me."

Sailor Moon blinked as she looked at the woman, smoke coming from her ears from the hard thinking she was doing, trying to figure out what the woman was talking about. The rest of the Senshi sweatdropped at the scene. Fantasy shook her head as her Fan Orbs appeared about her.

In a flash the orbs were shooting out at the senshi, who miraculously dodged them. Sailor Moon doing the best job of the all.

(**Chibi-Nightmare** that's cuz she's had lots of practice!!!

**Nightmare** Hush…))

Fantasy screamed in frustration "Don't you girls know when to die?!"

Sailor Jupiter grinned as she powered up her Thunder Dragon attack "No, we don't!!!"

Fantasy braced herself as not only the Lightning attack came but also a Fire attack. As she was thrown backwards against a nearby building, she screamed in pain. Her body spasmed violently as she tried to get up. Looking up, she saw Sailor Moon above her.

"In the Name of the Moon, I will destroy you!!"

Fantasy chuckled darkly, "If you do that you will never rescue Nightmare!!"

The senshi looked at her in surprise. Fantasy saw a bit of fear on their faces as she looked at them. Sailor Moon, however, did not lower her Scepter.

"Where is Sailor Nightmare?"

"She is my captive along with the other Mystics."

The Senshi looked at her in disbelief. 

Setsuna smiled as she over heard Fantasy's confession. She closed her eyes and hoped that it wasn't too late to break Sara from the fantasy that held her.

Sara shook her head as she looked at the two "well I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

With that she slipped into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

She stretched her body out and flopped down onto her bed. She wondered what adventure would await her in her dreams and then sighed realizing she would have to return to the dull world in the morning.

She was asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Setsuna sighed at the odd landscape that was in Sara's dream and wondered why anyone would want to go near a hot tub that was right next to a food stand.

Authors Notes 

** **

*Chibi-Nightmare walks out and bows* Hiya! Well chapter three got done real fast, we found that watching imported flicks does that…Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon actually…

*Nightmare turns her chair around, looking away from the computer* Wow. That time already? Hello everyone! What can I say? I got inspired to finish chapter 3 earlier than I expected…all things considered. 

But anyway, as you can see I kinda left off as to what was happening. But there is a reason for that! Honest!!

*Chibi-Nightmare coughs* slacker *cough*

*Nightmare glares* I heard that…you little imp!!

*****CNM smiles cutely and runs out of the room*

*NM * but anyway…. I hope to have chapter four working in the next few days. No guarantees though… Chapter four is going to start out with a bang, literally… Big fight scene… * blinks* here comes the sponsor bar. Well later!!!

Sponsor This story is brought to you by Anime, late nights and too much caffeine. *Silent Echo taps her foot*

As well as….fun times in spas?

*Echo walks away shaking her head* no. But it'll do…

*NM, Echo and CNM * Ja Ne Minna!!


End file.
